I Hope
by Lynariae
Summary: SeungHyun surprend un monologue de JaeJin .. Ca fait mal ..


- Pourquoi il est parti ? Pourquoi cet idiot l'a remplacé ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit un idiot pareil qui le remplace ? Yah ! Oh Won Bin ! pourquoi t'as quitté le groupe ? j'aurais préféré ne jamais rencontrer ce Song SeungHyun !

- Quel magnifique monologue. Merci de l'intérêt que tu me portes.

JaeJin se tourna mécaniquement et tomba sur moi, le regard noir et qui applaudissais. Je repris :

- Je vois que ma venue fait plaisir. Mais oui, quel idiot cet Oh WonBin d'avoir laissé sa place à un boulet comme moi. Finalement, j'ai eu beau avoir plus de deux milles anti fans à mon arrivée dans le groupe mais j'aurais jamais pensé que tu ne voulais pas que je vous rejoigne. Merci beaucoup pour cette déclaration, je m'en souviendrais. T'as qu'à aller le voir ton WonBin pour lui demander de revenir dans les FT Island. Avec le temps, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais été intégré dans le groupe comme un membre à part entière et pas seulement un remplaçant. Je suis ravi d'apprendre que ce n'était qu'une illusion de ma part. ca fait du bien de retomber sur Terre avec douceur.

Je me dirigeais ver l'entrée, mis mes chaussures et sorti de l'appartement non sans claquer la porte. Juste avant ce geste, j'ai entendu JongHoon demander ce qui se passait. Mais oui JaeJin, vas-y, explique lui comme tu ne voulais pas de moi. Si ca se trouve, il est aussi hypocrite que toi. Et peut être que HongKi et MinHwan le sont aussi. Quelle joie de l'apprendre. Tss .. Ca fait mal. Pourtant, au cours de tout ce temps, j'ai cru qu'ils avaient accepté que ce soit moi désormais et non WonBin qui appartiennent au groupe. Surtout après cette scène de la salle de bain, quand je m'y étais enfermé pour pleurer. Ils sont tous venus me réconforter en me disant que désormais, j'étais l'un des cinq trésors de l'ile. Foutaise ! Ils auraient du rester à quatre et que, le directeur me lance avec les autres dans les CNBLUE comme nous le pensions pendant nos années de trainee ensemble. Je regarde où je suis et je vois que mes pas m'ont porté là où nous avons fêté notre premier live ensemble. Je les pensais mes amis et pourtant ..

Je reprends mon chemin et déambule dans Séoul. Je me décide après deux heures de marche à aller au bâtiment de la FNC. Jouer de la guitare me fera du bien, du moins, je l'espère .. J'y arrive peu âpres et entre. Je salue les personnes se trouvant dans le hall et monte dans l'ascenseur. Chaque pas que je fais me rappelle un souvenir au sein des FTI et accentue mon sentiment de trahison. J'atteins enfin notre studio et à peine entré, mon regard se pose sur ma guitare. Elle est même douloureuse à regarder car c'est le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire qu'ils m'ont fait. Je laisse glisser mon regard dans la pièce et je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Une guitare blanche posée contre le mur. Je la prends et m'asseoie sur un tabouret. Je vérifie qu'elle est bien accordée puis commence à jouer. Je me suis automatiquement mis à jouer le dernier morceau que nous avons sorti, je l'arrête d'un coup et soupire. Je relève la tète en entendant un bruit de cymbale et je vois MinHyuk installé à la batterie de MinHwan, un grand sourire. D'un regard et d'un hochement de tête, nous décidons de quel morceau nous allons jouer. Je souris légèrement, fais craquer mes doigts et commence à jouer « Star » pendant que MinHyuk se met à son tam-tam et débute sa partie. Peu à peu, sa voix s'élève dans la salle et m'apaise. Elle a toujours eu ce pouvoir sur moi, une sorte de calme. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus entendu au sein des CNBLUE. Pendant la totalité du morceau, je conserve les yeux fermés, ressentant la musique que nous jouons en moi. Alors que la dernière note de la mélodie s'estompe, la porte s'ouvre sur un YongHwa déboussolé puis son visage change et deviens rassuré.

- Tu es là ! HongKi m'a appelé en panique en me disant que tu avais disparu et qu'il ne savait pas ce que tu risquais de faire. Mais tu vas bien, c'est un tel soulagement.

Je pose la guitare à mes pieds et me lève.

- Yong .. Je ne veux pas retourner avec eux. JaeJin a dit qu'il regrettait que Won Bin soit parti et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais me rencontrer. Je pensais que j'étais un membre de FT Island mais non, je ne suis qu'un paria ..

- Ne dis pas ça SeungHyun. Tu ..

- Je n'appartiens pas à ce groupe. Je n'y appartiendrais jamais. Je vais demander à quitter le groupe.

- Tu ne quitteras rien du tout.

Nous regardons tous qui vient de parler et nous découvrons WonBin derrière le leader des CNBLUE.

- SeungHyun, tu es un FTI. C'est vrai que ton arrivée est mal passé mais tu fais parti intégrante du groupe que le veuille ou non JaeJin. Tu es talentueux et tu mérites amplement ta place. Ce n'est pas JaeJin qui décide si c'est vrai ou non. J'ai suivit ce que vous avez fait depuis que tu m'as remplacé et le groupe se porte bien. Tu as des fans et, tu les décevras si tu quittes le groupe. J'ai vécu ça avant toi et je peux te dire que c'est dur. Ne te laisse pas faire et bats toi. Sois quelqu'un de fort. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

- WonBin a raison, reprit MinHyuk. Tu mérites ta place dans le groupe autant que les autres. Tu es devenu un FT Island et tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin.

Je regarde les trois hommes face à moi et je réfléchis. Ils ont raisons. Le directeur ne m'aurait pas intégré dans le groupe s'il avait pensé que je n'étais pas à la hauteur.

- Je vais rester. Je vais continuer à jouer à leurs côtés. Je ne faiblirais pas devant les propos de JaeJin. Je veux que vous soyez fier de moi et je ne veux pas décevoir mes fans. Merci pour tout les gras.

Ils me sourient tous et s'installe chacun à leur instrument de prédilection après une idée de MinHyuk. Alors que je prenais la résolution de continue ainsi, nous nous mettons à jouer ensemble. La musique est fluide et les fans seraient heureuse de voir cette collaboration entre nous quatre. Il faudra qu'on leur fasse un jour sur scène.

Je me rends compte à cet instant que je suis heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

_Un os qui m'est venu tout seul en cours de Philo ~_


End file.
